Flowers In The Rain
by chocolatemarzipan
Summary: A story about true unconditional love. This may be a entry for Rain Child's competition. IJ No flames please!


****************************  
  
Flowers in The Rain  
  
****************************  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or the one song used in this fic.  
  
Umm I think this qualifies for rain childs contest if I'm not mistaken...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Issac....  
  
Issac...  
  
Please Issac come find me....  
  
The golden haired boy awoke in the middle of the night. It was 12:00, a familiar voice was calling him. He looked outside the window, there was a storm. He grabbed his coat and ran down the stairs trying to make sure no one would wake up. The door creaked as it opened, letting cold gusts of air into the quiet house. He stood there umbrella in hand, trying to find the voice who had called him. Cars passed by along the empty street, the people inside looked at Issac with amazement, he was a nine year old boy going out in the rain at midnight.   
  
Issac... please hurry...  
  
He walked along the side of the empty train tracks, they hadn't been used in twenty years, he hopped the fence and walked along the tracks. A girl was stuck in the middle.   
  
"Oh no, Jenna."  
  
He ran to her, she was crying.   
  
"I-I got stuck in the tracks Issac, I was calling you, I remembered Issac, you could always hear me."  
  
"Jenna how long have you been here?"  
  
"I think, two hours.. please get me out of here."  
  
Issac took Jenna's foot which was sandwiched between the tracks and the gravel and slowly took it out. She tried to stand up, but instead she fell.   
  
"I think it's broked Issac."*  
  
He took her hand and let her ride on his back.   
  
"Why were you out here?"  
  
"Mom and dad were fighting again... so I ran outside to try to find you and then I got stuck in the tracks... I was yelling for someone but no one came."  
  
"Jenna... I'm sorry I didn't come sooner..."  
  
Jenna drifted in and out of consciousness and suddenly passed out from the cold. Issac more determined than ever, held on to her tightly and got to the house near the tracks. It was one of those dusty moldy looking house, the tree nearby had a tire swing which was broken on one side.  
  
The people in the house stired and the light turned on. A woman about 40 hidden by only a screen door talked to Issac...  
  
"Issac what are you doing here..."  
  
He looked pained and walked towards the rickety old porch. When the lady saw the girl riding on his back she opened the door.  
  
"Misses Amandil, Jenna's not waking up."  
  
Then Jenna's mother goes and takes Jenna off Issac's back and goes into the house...  
  
"Thank you Issac..."  
  
The door slams in his face and Issac is left out in the rain... cold and alone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Thunder crashed along the mountains.   
  
I awoke in my living room, once again having the same nightmare. I got up and looked into my old Elemetary school yearbook. One by one reading the names...  
  
Ivan  
  
Sheba  
  
I passed by my name "Issac..." I grinned, how different I looked now. I had golden hair and light blue eyes, I was 21 I had my own house here in the best part of town, I had a good job, I had the best girlfriend ever, and I was happy.  
  
Garet.  
  
Mia.  
  
Picard.  
  
Felix.  
  
My eyes wandered along the page until I saw that face, the one from my dreams... "Jenna" the feeling of familiarity took over me, it was 12:00 A.M. on Saturay, October 16, the same day the ordeal happened. For years I have been having the same dream on the same day. It was like a curse, but I knew better, it was unfinished buisness that kept me like this.   
  
Jenna. She was my best friend, we used to live next to each other, we had known each other since we were born, she had brown chocolate colored eyes, and brown hair to match it. We had always shared the same interests and hardly ever got mad at each other. Of course being only 9, I was teased for hanging out with her, but I never cared. Then her parents lost money and she was forced to move by the train tracks and she loved it and so did I, we would play there everyday, pretending to be robbers, or fashionable noble people. She was always smiling, she never showed she was unhappy which was odd because I knew she had problems with her family. That night 12 years ago, had stayed in my memory, it was the last time I ever saw her. Her dad had hit her for getting hurt that day, and her mom couldn't take it anymore so she carried Jenna to the car, laid her in the back seat, and drove away from the cause of her pain.   
  
I closed the book and fell asleep, the same dream once again....  
  
When I finally woke up, fully rested, it was 2:00 P.M., I changed quickly into a pair of jeans and a black shirt and gelled my hair so the ends could be spiked. I walked into my living room and checked the answering machine, 5 missed calls...  
  
"Hi Issac! Where are you?!?!? I miss you soooooooooooooooooooo much!!! Call me back honey!"  
  
"Issac I miss you! Call me back!!!"   
  
"Hey this is me again! Are you busy?!?! I guess you are! Well bye!"  
  
"C'mon Issac I need you to call me!!! It's Mia your girlfriend where are you!!!!"  
  
"............"  
  
Dammit. Who was that? No one ever called me and didn't leave a message. I waited by the phone to see if someone would call. Sure enough someone did...  
  
"Ummm... may I please talk to Issac?"  
  
It was a woman's voice.  
  
This is Issac, who is this?  
  
The person on the other line paused for a few seconds.  
  
"It's Jenna..."  
  
Oh Jenna! It's so nice to talk to you again. What's up?  
  
She stuttered with her words.  
  
"I-I need a favor... I need a place to stay so can I stay with you for a while?"  
  
Sure Jenna. What time will you be here?  
  
"5:00. What's your street again?"  
  
1234 Lachlan Avenue.  
  
"Thank you Issac."  
  
No problem Jenna.  
  
I hung up the phone and sighed as I cleaned up the house. I popped a CD into the player.  
  
"We saw the western coast.   
  
I saw the hospital.   
  
Nurse the shoreline like a wound.   
  
We paint a lover's tryst.   
  
We're neither clear nor descript.   
  
We kept it safe and slow.   
  
The quiet things that no one ever knows.   
  
Keep the blood in your head and keep your feet on the ground.   
  
Today's the day it gets tired."  
  
I sang along as the word's cleared out all the thoughts in my head.   
  
"Today's the day we drop down.   
  
Give up my body in bed.   
  
All for an empty hotel.   
  
Wasting words on lowercases and capitals.   
  
I contemplate the day we wed.   
  
Your friends are boring me to death.   
  
Your veil is ruined in the rain.   
  
By then you like to do without.   
  
There's nothing new to talk about.   
  
And though our kids are blessed,   
  
the parents let them shoulder all the blame."  
  
I remember stories Jenna used to tell me about her parents, she used to speak about them as if it was a love story. Her mom used to be a drug addict and her dad was a ex-soldier and they met at a party and fell in love. They're parents didn't approve of their relationship so Jenna's mom and dad ran away. On their way to get married he crashed and her mom got really hurt so they got married in the ambulance that went to take her to the hospital.  
  
"Keep the blood in your head and keep your feet on the ground.   
  
Today's the day it gets tired.   
  
Today's the day we drop down.   
  
Give up my body in bed.   
  
All for an empty hotel.   
  
Wasting words on lowercases and capitals.   
  
I lie for only you.   
  
And I lie well.   
  
Halleluh.   
  
Keep the blood in your head and keep your feet on the ground.   
  
Today's the day it gets tired.   
  
Today's the day we drop down.   
  
Give up my body in bed.   
  
All for an empty hotel.   
  
Wasting words on lowercases and capitals."   
  
I wondered about that, how could love bring you so much happiness, yet bring you so much pain. Her mom and dad had a love-hate relationship but they still stayed together for about 10 years until her mom couldn't take it anymore. Jenna tried so hard for her parents to stay together, but it didn't work and I think that really disappointed her, then she never used to go home anymore, she spent more time with me then she did with them. I was her only support...  
  
I looked at the clock, at 4:50 the doorbell rang. I gulped before I opened the door, it was scary but exciting to see my old friend. I opened it.  
  
She certainly was... different. She colored her hair dirty blond. She gained a lot of weight. Her face was filled with makeup. Metallic-blue eyeshadow, heavy blue eyeliner, dark lipliner, and red lipstick. She wore a white t-shirt that was way to tight and wore low rider jeans that were ripped and messy. I looked at her, and she looked like.... trash.  
  
I averted my eyes to the other side of the room.  
  
You can put your stuff in that room.   
  
I pointed the room next to mine. She nodded graciously, and picked up her bags and walked to the room. She went inside and minutes later she left the house. I sighed with relief and called Mia,  
  
Mia...  
  
"OH hi Issac!!! How was you day? What did you do? Where were you? I missed you soooooo much!"  
  
It was great... my old friend just moved in with me.  
  
"WHO?!?!"  
  
Jenna, remember from 4th grade?  
  
"Yeah I do now..."  
  
She sounded jealous.   
  
Well anyways I got to go by some food.   
  
I lied.  
  
"OK then! Talk to you later honey!"  
  
Bye.  
  
I hung up. Tired from my work earlier I fell asleep on the couch. At about 10:00 I heard someone fumbling around in the living room. It was Jenna, she had passed out. I looked to her a side, it was a bottle of Vodka. I shook my head, picked it up and emptied it in the sink. I wasn't going to deal with this crap. I carried her and laid her down on the bed. Her stuff was all over the floor, shirts, pants, skirts, a pack of cigarettes. I grumbled as I walked out of the room. This was going to be one hell of a week.  
  
The next day I saw Jenna sitting on the sofa in the living room writing in a thick black book, she closed it as I approached her.  
  
Are you feeling better?  
  
"Yes..."  
  
She put her hair up into a ponytail.  
  
Well if your not busy today, I thought we might catch up...  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
She flashed a fake smile.  
  
Anyways, what have you been up too?  
  
"I went to college for a year before I quit, I got a job at the place down the street at the supermarket."  
  
Why did you quit going to college?  
  
She mumbled "because I suck at life..."  
  
What?  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
I talked with her that whole day. Basically her life went downhill, she had moved to a far away town and her mother died, leaving her homeless, she lived in and out of shelters and went to a public high school, got a job then went to college for a while, then she quit. She spent her time partying, got fired from her job, came here and got a new job and now she's staying here. She went out partying again at 8:00, and got drunk and came back here and passed out. For the next week it was the same cycle: drinking, sleeping, and talking. And by then I was getting sick of it.  
  
On Monday she was sleeping silently on the couch and someone was knocking on the door.   
  
"DAMMIT JENNA WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"  
  
She woke up frightened. I didn't answer the door.  
  
"JENNA! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!!"  
  
She opened the door.  
  
"What do you want!" she snarled at him.  
  
"I know you're pregnant you bitch!"  
  
Jenna... was pregnant, it was like a slap to the face. I stood there horrified.   
  
"So what!? Get the hell out of here before I call the police you bastard!"  
  
"Jenna the baby is mine!"  
  
"No it isn't! Leave me alone you asshole!"  
  
She slammed the door on his face. He pounded on the door again. She sighed and apologized for the scene. Minutes later the sound was gone. She locked herself up in her room. I called up Mia again...  
  
"Hi Issac!"  
  
Hi.  
  
"How are things going with Jenna!"  
  
She's pregnant.  
  
"BY WHO?!?!?!"  
  
Some guy. He went to my apartment and made some huge argument in the hall.  
  
"What happened next?"  
  
Nothing, he got tired and left and Jenna locked herself up in her room.  
  
"You should talk to her..."  
  
I know.  
  
"Issac, you know what I got to go..."  
  
Ok bye.  
  
I knocked on her door. No answer. I knocked again. She answered it, she was upset, but she wasn't crying, no matter how much she'd change, there was one thing that didn't, she was still strong. I hugged her tightly and she hugged back. We stayed like that for a few minutes till she let go.   
  
"I really need to get my life on track..."  
  
Don't worry Jenna. I'll help you... I promise.  
  
She smiled and thanked me. I walked out of the room. I was going to help her, even if it took forever.  
  
~Two months later~  
  
I had helped Jenna with her life, it was just a little bit more till the train was back on it's way. Her stomach had grown considerably larger and she was living her life to it's fullest now. I had become her best friend once again. Today was the day of her ultrasound and I had accompanied her to the hospital. I wanted to be part of her life as much as I could, I had finally realized that she had helped me too.  
  
On our way back I saw her writing in the thick black book again. I asked her what it was and she smiled.  
  
"It's my thoughts, words, poems, feelings..."  
  
Can you read me some?  
  
"Sure."   
  
She cleared her throat.  
  
"I'm not broken....   
  
I run away from these pathways of rain,   
  
shielding my heart,   
  
letting these tears fall down,   
  
to the softened ground,   
  
where we all will lay,   
  
nothing's been the same since,   
  
you went so far away.   
  
Please take me back to the start,   
  
when I still had you in my heart,   
  
when you didn't have her,   
  
and I was always there,   
  
I'm falling in this mess again,   
  
tell me this isn't happening,   
  
this heart of mine is still bruised and broken,   
  
and I cant take anymore,   
  
so throw this love out the door,   
  
I'm drowning in my spirit so crushed and naive,   
  
nothing to believe in,   
  
nothing to perceive,   
  
so kill me now before I cry,   
  
the pains to much so let me die,   
  
and remember with each tear I shed,   
  
it's a single "I love you" left unsaid."  
  
Wow Jenna you're good at writing!  
  
She blushed and thanked me.  
  
"I used to be a writer, I mean I still want to be one... but I don't think I can..."  
  
Why?  
  
"It's because I don't have any faith in my self, I don't believe I can do anything...."  
  
I missed the exit. She pointed this out to me but I stayed quiet so she sunk in her seat and fell asleep. The day was beautiful, sun shining, birds singing, it was autumn, three months since my world had turned upside down. I drove to a quiet park and woke her up.  
  
"Issac what are you doing?"  
  
I took her hand and brought her out of the car. I led her to a small path where the trees met and covered her eyes. She giggled and I let her see.  
  
"This is beautiful..." she said breathlessly.  
  
The trees had millions of leaves, all different colors: red, orange, green, brown. They fell onto the ground and swirled around us as the breeze picked them up.  
  
Look Jenna what do you see.   
  
"I see trees, wonderful things, and it's so incredible."  
  
I picked up a leaf.  
  
Jenna, don't you understand, you're like this, you're so simple, so special, and so uniquely beautiful.  
  
She hugged me.  
  
~a month later~  
  
Jenna was throwing up more often and she was tired a lot too. I let her stay in bed today without waking her up. She needed her rest. I cleaned the house silently and decided to call Mia.  
  
Hey you.  
  
"Hi Issac! How's it going again?"  
  
Uhh it's going great.  
  
"Wow! Really!"  
  
I mean sometimes she'd get on my nerves and sometimes I hated her and-  
  
The door clicked shut.  
  
I just really care about her, I mean I feel like she's really changed from what she was.  
  
I heard giggles in the background.  
  
Is someone there?  
  
"No... uhh I'm busy making cherry pie, and it's about to be done so I'll call you later okay?"  
  
Fine.  
  
I hung up on her and went to check on Jenna. She wasn't there. Oh shit. She heard my conversation with Mia. Dammit. I grabbed my coat and went outside trying to look for her. I couldn't find her...  
  
~two days later~  
  
Mia never called me back and I just lay around the house feeling remnants of Jenna around me. I missed her. At about 4:00 someone called me...  
  
"Hello may I please to Issac Perez?**"  
  
Yes this is him.  
  
"This is Dr. Ortiz from the Angel Crest Hospital."  
  
I froze.  
  
"Umm I have a Miss Jenna Amandil at the hospital. I need you to go and pick her up."  
  
I will.  
  
I just zoomed out of the house and drove as fast as I could. I struggled to find parking. It was horrible when I went inside the hospital, I knew how Jenna hated hospitals, it was like her place of torture. The aura of pain and sadness loomed inside trying to mask the aura of another feeling... something much worse. I walked up to the reception desk. A kind looking lady with round glasses right down to her nose pointed me to Jenna's room. I walked through the corridors following the lines on the floor directing me to where she was. I read above the hallway "Intensive Care Unit." I sped up my pace and reached the room.  
  
Room 9C  
  
I opened the door and saw her. Her face was pale and emotionless. A woman came out of the room next door and asked...  
  
"Are you Issac?"  
  
Yes...  
  
"Can I talk to you for a moment-"  
  
She glanced at Jenna.  
  
"Outside."  
  
I walked out of the room with her. She sighed before she spoke a word.  
  
"We found Miss Amandil outside of the homeless shelter, she was in pain, someone had shot her. We brought her here and fixed her up, but she had lost something precious..."  
  
I paled.  
  
"We couldn't save her without doing this. I'm sorry. Her baby died..."  
  
I just stood there shocked. Waiting for this to be over so I could take Jenna home and make her feel better.  
  
"I'll need you to sign this..."  
  
She gave me a piece of paper and left me there in the hallway. I tried not to cry as I filled out the paper. The tears where building in my eyes, giving me a burning sensation in my throat. I scribbled my name along the lines, not wanting to put in any effort. I felt Jenna's pain...  
  
A few minutes later the doctor came back and told me I could take her home. I opened the door, she wasn't there again. I sat there on her bed, I knew what that feeling was... death. I laid on the bed feeling Jenna's warmth radiate through the sheets and pillows and I saw it there on the pillow, the black book. I picked it up, and a crumpled piece of paper fell out. I read it quietly and now I knew and understood... I traced the words, all beautifully hand written...  
  
"Flowers in the Rain"  
  
Dark and misty lights illuminate the quiet river,  
  
The river of tears and heart break,  
  
The wind echoes your words of solace,  
  
This is the sound your heart makes,  
  
Shattered stars,  
  
Dreary old dreams.  
  
Why is it so hard,   
  
to understand all these things?  
  
Everyone searches for moments that they can capture,  
  
Things that set them free,  
  
To help them erase their torment,  
  
and give them a place where they can leave,  
  
Sapphire eyes are my haven,  
  
where I can live in peace,  
  
Inside a place of his heart,  
  
driven by his gleams,  
  
Never let me whisper,  
  
never let me go,  
  
for all of these feelings,  
  
I could never let him know,  
  
Endless "forever" memories,  
  
endless "forever" hopes,  
  
on butterfly wings,  
  
it flies to the endless sky,   
  
that brings it joy,   
  
Yet I stay locked in,   
  
chained by my own fear,  
  
trying to get away,  
  
love is oh so, near  
  
You're my everything,  
  
the only thing,  
  
that I love without regret,  
  
is it still bothering you,  
  
that I haven't told you yet...  
  
This pain is killing me,  
  
and I just can't cope,  
  
to be freed from this misery,  
  
you're my only hope.   
  
Spirit never broken,   
  
by it's once utter senseless shame,  
  
reborn into the world it loves,  
  
just like flowers in the rain...  
  
I sat there hands covering my face... I cried. All my sorrows drowned out by the machine nearby. I heard her voice calling me in my head...  
  
Issac...  
  
I need you...  
  
Come find me...  
  
I walked out of the room, got in my car, and drove to the past. Back in time 12 years ago. I went to the train tracks... I stood there.. it hadn't changed at all. I hopped the fence, so many memories of the past, I could've sworn I saw the memories of us running along the tracks. I walked along the side kicking the rocks at my feet. Looking straight ahead. There she was the same exact place she was so many years ago. She sat there. I ran up to her.  
  
Jenna I'm sorry...  
  
I reached out to touch her, she flinched.  
  
"No, Issac..."  
  
A single tear escaped from her eyes. It was the first time I ever saw her cry. Then in that moment I realized it. I looked at her, she was wearing the hospital gown, she had become deadly thin, her hair was brown again, but it was messy, her makeup was off, this was her. All of her. And that was all I needed.  
  
Jenna.. I love you...  
  
She looked up and smiled...  
  
"I don't deserve you... you deserve someone so much better. Look at me Issac, I'm not beautiful, I'm not rich, I don't have a job. I can't even take care of myself."  
  
I don't want a sugar puff children, white picketfence around a two-story house with a dog, kind of life. I don't want a Martha Stewart Leave-It-To-Beaver life. I don't want everything to be planned out in front of me. I don't want to be with someone I don't love and never will love. I rather have a life that's so messed up and out of order if only I could spend it with the person I love... and that's you. Because Jenna to me you're perfect, you're the most beautiful person I've ever met, you're capable of doing anything. You're all I've ever wanted... and Jenna, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you.  
  
She cried even more... I kneeled down and let out my hand.  
  
Please Jenna...  
  
She took it and I helped her up.  
  
"Dammit Issac.. I love you so much..."  
  
She hugged me, we both cried. Then in one moment we looked each other straight in the eyes and I kissed her. A sweet kiss, a real kiss... She smiled at me...  
  
"Issac... remember our promise. You could always hear me."  
  
Yes I do remember our promise.... I walked her back to the car and gave her back the black book she had left in the hospital. She opened it and saw a paper in it.  
  
"I didn't write this..."  
  
She read it aloud...  
  
"Poets often describe love as an emotion or feeling that doesnt make sense, but it's really the person you can't forget, the only person in the world who made you feel this way, the person who you took time to get to know, the person who loves and accepts the real you, and took time to know every freckle, curve, every inch of you, and you have cried together, laughed together, and then you know you'll be with this person to the very end, and he can still look in your eyes and say you are the one for me, and I will be with you forever.   
  
Jenna will you be with me forever?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
So I tell you this story because this is the story of unconditional love. The story of how much you can change a person, and how much they can change you. For love holds no boundaries it is only the person who sets them. True love is in the most unexpected places, and it is what lasts the longest...  
  
I hear her calling my name... and I have never changed my promise.. I will always hear her, and I will be with her forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
*children aren't really good at grammer  
  
**my crushes last name  
  
Please review!!! 


End file.
